


Dusk

by gamall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Art, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, Marauders' Era, R/S Games 2016, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamall/pseuds/gamall
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 4 - Team Place - ARTA few moments in Hogwarts, in evening colours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** Dusk  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** A few moments in Hogwarts, in evening colours.  
>  **Notes:** Next time I'll hire a coach to make me get an actual narrative going, instead of making it up as I go along and then forgetting the connections.  
>  **Prompt:** #56 - "I am homesick for a place I am not sure even exists. One where my heart is full. My body loved. And my soul understood." - Melissa Cox


End file.
